


乐队过年

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Outline so it is really short, band!au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 龄操作有，尼桑+猫耳一期，亚麻+兔耳二期，年龄亚麻和猫耳17，兔耳18， 尼桑21





	乐队过年

**Author's Note:**

> 龄操作有，尼桑+猫耳一期，亚麻+兔耳二期，年龄亚麻和猫耳17，兔耳18， 尼桑21

事务所给的五室一厅公寓对于四个普通单身男人来说有点过于宽敞了，但是对于玩乐队的四个人而言，却是刚刚好。两个次卧一个堆满了设备和乐器，另外一个被当作储藏室来使用。客厅和书房被打通，平时用屏风断开，有需要拉开非常宽敞，再加上特意设计的隔音墙面，怎么折腾都没关系。

不过今天却不是这样，客厅里放着冬天必需的被炉，上面是一点酸味都没有的柑橘，51寸的巨大电视放着红白。整个人都缩进被炉的猫耳和弓着背坐着的直哉却都兴趣缺缺。前者不知在想什么，神游天外，后者则对着笔电敲敲打打，时不时停下来修改着什么。

厨房里则是另外一副景象，围着会让粉丝尖叫的可爱围裙的兔耳真全神贯注地盯着汤锅，另外流理台上面无表情，手上动作精准无比，每一刀下去都大小均匀的是大和。鲜美香气在小小的空间里氤氲开来，柔软的暖黄色灯光打在木质餐具上，勺子与炊具和食物的碰撞，还有清脆而快速地敲击声。

 

===

 

“前辈，开饭了。”

听到厨房里传来的声音，猫耳立刻钻出了被炉，无视表哥的皱眉小跑着进了厨房。仍然专注电脑的直哉毫不意外地在片刻之后听到一阵欢呼：

“好棒！你们真是太棒啦！！”

“只是味噌汤和白米饭而已啦，”兔耳面对盛赞，有点不好意思地捏了捏围裙的带子，抬了抬手上的巨大便当盒，转头示意自己的同期，“大和才是呢，特意带了年节菜回来。”

“没什么，”除了兔耳之外对谁都冷淡的大和很自然地接过了三层便当盒，“我来放，你去把饭拿过来吧。”

说着“我也来帮忙的”猫耳紧跟着兔耳进了厨房。客厅里的直哉不知道什么时候收起了笔电，桌子中间的一篮柑橘也被放到了一旁的矮桌上。

 

===

 

四个人扫荡完了比一般还要分量更足的年节菜，对着一桌的碗盘，都懒得动弹。

“我们去参拜吧，”猫耳看着快走到11的指针，对着慢慢抿着酒的直哉说道。他已经和兔耳商量好了，不管这么样今年一定要拉另外两个厌恶群体活动的家伙去一次神社。直哉皱了皱眉头，正要拒绝，兔耳抢先一步对着大和说道：“怎么样，一起来吧？我保证会很有趣的！”另外一个人稍微犹豫了几秒，还是点了点头。

深知猫耳秉性的直哉瞥了一眼志得意满地笑着的表弟，轻哼了一声。点了点头。

 

===

 

四个人慢慢走到了神社，已经是熙熙攘攘到处都是人了。为了不走散，直哉拉住了猫耳的手腕，大和和兔耳的手则在宽大的衣袖下面十指交握。

投了硬币，晃了晃粗重的麻绳，四个人合掌，许下了新年的愿望。

猫耳：今年要多开演唱会

兔耳：能和大家一起出专辑就好了

直哉：顺利写出新曲子，攒钱买到想要的贝斯

大和：能和兔耳一起，乐队一切顺利

END


End file.
